harry potter, le retour d'une fille et de son père
by marcpotter12
Summary: harry va renter en 6 année et s'enfuit de chez lui pour se réfigier chez son ami et a poudlard une fille refait surface avec son père qu'on croyait mort et d'une famille aussi.
1. le départ de harry

Harry Potter et le retour d'une black

Chapitre1 : le départ de harry.

Il avait un jeune garçon de 15 ans et qui allait avoir 16 ans dans une semaine et qui habitait au 4 privet drive et qui se nommait Harry Potter, il était un garçon très populaire pour son âge à cause qu'il a survécu au sort de la mort a l'âge de 1 ans et il avait perdu ses parents qui n'avait jamais vue a part en photo et il était détester de son oncle et de sa tante.

Harry était dans sa chambre entrain de déprimer la mort de son parrain Sirius et il pense que ses de sa faute qu'il est mort et il attendait les lettres de ses amis et de poudlard mais pendant une nuit il c'est dit : non ses pas moi qui la tuer mais c'est Dumbledore qui la tuer il avait juste a me le dire avant pour la prophétie sinon il serait encore en vie en se moment. Pendant ce temps a poudlard le directeur qui était dans son bureau riait comme un fou à cause de la mort de sirius parce que maintenant il pourrait contrôler harry plus facilement maintenant qu'il na plus de famille avec qu'il pourrait rester maintenant il est a ma merci. Ce que le directeur ne savait pas c'est que pendant ce temps harry était entrain de préparer ses affaires pour partir de chez son oncle et de sa tante. Il alla voir sa tante elle était dans la cuisine : tante pétunia je viens te dire que je m'en vais pour toujours je ne reviendra pue ici pour les prochaines vacances d'été j'ai décidé de partir maintenant adieux.

ok mais normalement tu devrais resté jusqu'à l'année prochaine mais si tu as décider de partir maintenant je te laisse y aller adieux.

Harry alla chercher sa valise dans sa chambre puis sortie de la maison et il prit sa baguette et fais un mouvement de va et viens et une détonation se fait entendre et le magico bus viens juste d'arriver il embarqua et sa dit bienvenue dans le magico bus pour transport pour les sorcier

- c'est bon stan je connais la suite.

- ah harry content de te revoir ou veut tu aller cette fois ci

- je veut allé au terrier cette fois ci

- ok sa coutera 30 mornilles et 10 noises

-tenez merci pour tout.

10 minutes plus tard il arriva enfin au terrier, il ne vit personne dehors comme toujours quand il va chez eux, il arriva devant la porte et cogna et la première personne a ouvrir c'est ron.


	2. moment de réflexion

Un moment de réflexion

Ron fut surpris de voir harry devant sa porte et il lui demanda : qu'est-ce que tu fais la tu devais juste arriver la semaine prochaine en portoloin et escorter par des gens de l'ordre?

-non je me suis enfui de chez moi à cause que ma famille me maltraiter et je ne pouvais pue rester chez la sinon j'allais me faire tuer par eux alors j'ai décider de partir de là et de m'en venir chez vous si sa te dérange pas demanda harry

-non tu nous dérange pas entre fais comme chez toi tu sais que tu est le bienvenue ici quand tu veut dit ron

-merci sa me fais plaisir a attendre.

-je vais dire a ma mère que tu est la en même temps

-ok

harry monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de ron, il fit apparaître un lit avec des couverture et un oreiller et il redescendit les escalier pour aller dans le salon il était juste 19 :00pm, quand il arriva dans le salon il se faisait étouffer par Mrs Weasley au harry chéri comme je suis contente que tu sois la et je suis vraiment désoler pour se que ta famille a faites tu peux revenir l'été prochain chez direct après l'école comme sa tu ne te feras plus frapper par eux

- je vous remercie Mrs Weasley j'allais vous le demander si je pouvais dit harry

- bon je vais allé te préparer de quoi manger tu na sûrement pas manger avant de partir demanda Mrs Weasley

-non je n'est pas manger merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi

-pas de quoi tu est comme un fils pour nous.

Harry se sentait maintenant comme chez lui maintenant qu'il n'irait plus chez son oncle et sa tante et il dit bonjour aux autre de la famille Weasley et il alla se coucher parce qu'il était fatiguer de sa journée. Quand il se leva il était tous en sueur parce q'il avait fait un cauchemar ou il voyait une fille de son âge a peut prêt entrain de subir un sortilège d'endoloris et il oublia le reste, il se changea et descendit en bas et il vit qu'il avait personne debout il décida de prendre son balai et d'allait faire un tour dehors pour réfléchir a se qu'il a vue et il laissa un mot pour dire ou il était et sortie dehors, quand il décolla il se senti libre de ses mouvements et un bien être en soit et il se dit me semble que je l'ai déjà vue quelque part mais je ne m'en souviens plus ou. Il remarqua au loin que le magicobus venait d'arriver devant l'entré du terrier et il remarqua que la personne qui descendit c'est Hermione sa meilleure amie il décida d'aller la rejoindre. Hermione quand a elle remarqua qu'il avait quelqu'un dehors mais ne savais pas c'est qui et elle remarqua que la personne se dirigea vers elle et elle sortie sa baguette pour se protéger mais la resserra aussitôt quand elle aperçu que c'est harry qui se dirigea vers elle et elle se demanda qu'est ce qu'il faisait la avant elle normalement il aurait du arriver que dans 1 semaine. Harry était maintenant rendu devant elle et dit : salut mione sa va

-oui mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? demanda t'elle

-je suis parie en avance parce que je me faisait frappé chez mon oncle et ma tante

-je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il ton fait mais est-ce que le professeur dumbledore le sais que tu est la?

-ce vieux fou non il ne le sais pas que je suis la et je ne lui dirais pas parce que je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que je soit ici

-pourquoi tu le traites de vieux fou maintenant?

- parce que j'ai rêver de lui et il riait de la mort de sirius et il disait qu'il pouvait mieux me manipulait maintenant qu'il est plus là, mais je vais lui montré qu'il a tord

-ok je te crois et je ne lui dirait pas tu es la depuis quand?

-depuis hier.

-ok tu m'aide a rentrer ma valise jusqu'à dans la chambre de ginny

-ok


	3. une nouvelle rencontre

Une nouvelle rencontre

Harry aida hermione a montais sa valise dans la chambre de ginny ils avaient pas aperçu que quelqu'un les surveillais au loin et cette personne n'étais autre que ron et il commençais a ressentir de la jalousie envers son meilleur ami parce qu'il était avec hermione la fille qu'il aime de puis sa 4 année et de toute façon il allait enfin avouer ses sentiments pour hermione au chemin de traverse parce qu'il ne rester qu'une semaine avant la rentré et il devait aller acheter les fourniture scolaire alors il laissa sa jalousie de côté et alla attendre dans le salon, 2 minute plus tard il attendit des pas descendre les escalier et il vit que c'étais sa mère qui est la et lui dit bonjour mais il ne répondit pas c'est qui surpris sa mère et elle demanda : qu'est-ce qu'il y a

- hermione viens d'arriver et harry n'étais pas dans son lit et quand je suis sortie de ma chambre je les est trouver ensemble et j'ai sentie de la colère envers harry parce qu'il sait que j'aime hermione

- il ne faut pas que tu lui en veulent il a juste aider a monter ses bagages dans la chambre de ginny va les rejoindre ils doivent sûrement t'attendre dans ta chambre et dit leurs qu'on part dans 30 minutes

- ok maman et merci. Ron monta les escalier et alla dans sa chambre et il les trouva entrain de parler de leur vacance et il rentra dans la chambre et dit : salut hermione sa va?

- salut ron oui sa va et toi

- oui sa va ma mère ma dit qu'on partait dans 30 minutes pour le chemin de traverse

- ok répondirent les deux.

Ils parlèrent de tous et rien quand la mère de ron les appela pour leur dire qu'on partait et ils prirent le réseau des cheminer et quand il arriva on chaudron baveur il entendit : bonjour M. Potter comment aller vous dit tom

-bien je vous remercie on va revenir parce qu'on doit aller chercher nos fourniture scolaire réserve nous une table

-ok m. Potter on se revoit a soir alors.

Harry rejoignit le reste de la famille et hermione et allèrent sur le chemin de traverse pour commencer ils allèrent a gringotts pour aller cherché de l'argent sorcier et partirent chercher leurs affaire et pendant le chemin ils arrêtèrent au glacier pour prendre une crème glacier et harry remarqua une fille qu'il devait avoir son âge a peut prêt et il remarqua qu'il lui manqua de l'argent il dit alors : laisse je vais ta payer ta crème glacier cadeau de bienvenue oups désoler j'oublier les bonne manière je m'appelle Harry Potter et toi comment t'appelle tu ?

-merci d'avoir payer ma glace et je me nomme Jessie Black et je vais renter a poudlard.

Harry eu un sursaut en entendant le nom de famille de celle-ci et dit : ton nom de famille et le même que celui de mon parrain qui est mort Sirius Black et qu'il était rechercher par le ministère et tu vas rentrer en quel année?

- je vais rentré en 6 année et Sirius et mon père et tu viens de me dire qu'il est mort?

- oui je les vues mourir devant mes yeux je n'est rien pu faire et ben je ne savais pas que mon parrain avait une fille, il ne m'avait rien dit a ton sujet

- moi il parler tous temps de toi quand il venait me rendre visite et je vais tous faire pour renter dans la même maison que toi qui est gryffondor si je me rappelle bien de ce qu'il a dit

- oui je suis bien a gryffondor et ben bienvenue par mi nous bon je doit aller rejoindre les autres on se revoit a la rentrée

- salut on se revoit a la rentrée, avant de partir harry l'embrassa sur la joue et partie rejoindre ses amis.

Jessie elle était tous confuse elle ne savait pas qui se passait plein de sentiment quelle n'avait jamais eu son entrain de submerger en elle et elle pense qu'elle est amoureuse de harry mais que aussi on dirait qu'ils se connaissait depuis longtemps, alors elle partie de son bord.

Harry lui se demandait pourquoi il avait fait sa mais on font de lui il sentait au fond de lui qu'ils se connaissait depuis longtemps quand il réussit a rejoindre ses amis hermione lui demanda : ou est-ce que tu étais je commençais a m'inquiéter avec tu sais qui dans les environ je ne veut pas te perdre

- j'étais au glacier et j'ai rencontrer une personne qui va renter a poudlard cette année dans la même année que nous et je pense que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et que je la connaissait depuis longtemps dit harry

- comment s'appelle t'elle? Demanda ron

- elle s'appelle jessie black et elle est la fille de sirius dit harry

- je ne savais pas que sirius avait une fille dit hermione

pendant qu'ils parlèrent ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de quidditch pour acheter les meilleurs balais pour son équipe pensa harry. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le magasin harry rentra et dit : bonjour monsieur je voudrait acheter vos meilleurs balais et que vous aller les envoyer au collège de poudlard on nom harry potter et j'en prend 7

-ok alors sa fera 150 galion

harry paya et partirent rejoindre molly qui les attendaient dans le chaudron baveur ils commandèrent et payèrent et partirent vers le terrier.


	4. retour a poudlard

Retour a poudlard

On étais maintenant le 1 septembre et tous les jeunes attendais dans le poudlard express pour partir vers l'école et harry et ses amis étaient toujours entrain de chercher un compartiment libre pour sa sir l'avant dernier wagon il vit jessie seule alors il cogna et elle dit : entré

- salut jessie je peut m'installer la?

- oui bien sur entre

- merci il ne restait plus de place alors tu hâtes d'arriver?

- non pas tellement et je n'est vraiment pas hâtes de voir malefoy parce que quand on sait quitter je les croiser et il a essayé de me draguer mais je lui d'aller se faire voir

harry se sentie en colère quand elle a dit que malefoy a essayé de la draguer mais maintenant il est calme a cause qu elle a réussit a le faire voir

- j'avais oublié de te dire la dernière fois fais très attention au directeur parce qu'il essayait de contrôler les gens sa a marcher avec moi pendant 5 ans mais maintenant que j'ai réussis a ouvrir les yeux c'est de sa faute si je n'est plus personne de ma famille

-ok je vais faire attention

pendant le reste du trajet il continuèrent a parler et ils reçurent la visite de malefoy qui lui a fait le même spech que tous les ans mais la avant qu'il est dit une parole il c'est fait crisser dehors du compartiment a coup de poing dans le ventre. Quand ils arrivèrent a la gare harry monta dans une calèche tirer par des sombrals mais il était seul fa que il pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire au directeur parce qu'il voudrait sûrement le voir après la répartition et après plusieurs minutes il arriva devant le château et il entra il voit ses amis lui faire signe de la main et il les rejoignit et hermione dit : tu était ou dans le train parce que tu n'est pas venu dans le dernier compartiment

- j'étais dans l'avant dernier compartiment avec quelqu'un d'autre que je connaissait et j'ai pas de besoin d'être avec vous tous le temps je peut aller avec qui je veux

- on sait sa harry mais on commençais a s'inquiété parce qu'on pensait que tu avait rater le train

-non mais la silence la répartition commence.

Le choixpeau dit a se moment : j'étais seulement un vulgaire chapeau qu'on portait mais tout a bousculer et quatre amis jusqu'à la mort mon crée pour repartir les élève dans chacune des maison si vous allez a serpentard c'est que vous êtes ruser et vous êtes seul pour vous débrouiller. Si vous allez a serdaigle c'est que vous intelligent et que vous êtes vif de savoir. Si vous allez a poufflesouf c'est que vous êtes gentil avec vos amis et patient et si vous allez a gryffondor c'est que vous êtes courageux et que maintenant la répartition commence.

Tous les élèves applaudir pour ce que le choixpeau viens de dire et le professeur mac gonnagal arriva avec les autres élèves de première année et deux personnes beaucoup plus grandes que les autres élèves le professeur dumbledore se leva et dit cette année nous recevons deux élèves qui viens de deux différentes école une de beaux bâton et un de Salem du canada minerva commençais par c'est deux la je vous pris.

- ok professeur dumbledore, jessie black

le professeur dumbledore pâlit parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il restait encore un black sur la terre.

Jessie elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le choixpeau lui dit :je vois beaucoup de courage et avide de faire ses preuves je dirait que ta maison serait GRYFFONDOR la table des rouges et ors applaudit leur nouvelle recrut dans leur range et elle se dirigea vers harry qu'il lui avait fait une place a côté de lui

- merci de m'avoir garder une place a coter de toi

- de rien sa me fait plaisir et le professeur Mac gonnagal dit : Marc-Antoine Therrien

alors la personne se dirigea vers le choixpeau et cria immédiatement GRYFFONDOR et la table applaudit encore et Marc-Antoine s'assit a côté d'hermione et la répartition continua pendant une heure et maintenant que c'est fini le professeur dumbledore se le va et dit : j'ai juste deux mots a vous dire bonne appétit et les plats apparurent et maintenant que tous le monde a beaucoup manger le professeur dumbledore se leva et dit : je vais vous dire bienvenue au nouveau et aux anciens et maintenant les règlement la forêt interdite et interdit comme son nom l'explique, notre concierge me fait dire qu'il a une nouvelle liste d'objet de farce et attrape qui sont interdits et que le nouveau professeur de DCFM sera M.Lupin qui est absent aujourd'hui sur se bonne nuit.

Les élèves partirent dans leur salle commune quand harry arriva dans sa sale commune il dit bonne nuit a tous le monde et donna un bisou a jessie qui et rendu rouge comme une tomate et les deux montèrent se coucher.


	5. l'heure de vérité

L'heure de vérité

Quand harry se leva le lendemain matin il remarqua qu'il avait juste jessie qui était la et harry dit : jess qu'est que tu fais tu la tu devrais allé manger

non je préférais t'attende et sa me permettait de faire le point sur des choses personnels

veut tu en parlais?

même si sa te regarde?

non sa me dérange pas du tout vas y je t'écoute j'ai tous mon temps et de toute façon on est dimanche et les cours reprend demain mais on va allé a une autre place si sa te dérange pas?

non sa me dérange pas on y va mais ou on vas

suis moi et tu verras

ok.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune sans qu'ils aperçoivent qu'une personne les regardais avec des yeux de jalousie, sur leur chemin ils ne racontèrent personnes c'est ce qu'il trouvait bizarre mais bon ils ne s'en souci ère guerre, quand ils arrivèrent devant un mur harry lui dit de l'attende ici et il passa trois foi devant elle et une porte se matérialise devant celle-ci. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce ou il avait un divan une table avec de la nourriture pour manger harry referma la porte et ils allèrent manger pour pouvoir parlé tranquille et quand il eurent fini de manger il s'assirent sur le divan et jess commença et dit : je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise la vérité sur ta famille mais avant dit moi se que tu sais sur ta famille

pas grand-chose qu'ils étaient apprécier de tous le monde et qu'ils étaient riche ses tout ce que je sais

bon j'ai un méchant boute a te dire mais bon commençons ton père était l'héritier de 2 sorcier le premier c'est Godric Gryffondor et le deuxième c'est merlin lui-même tu as dont plus de pouvoir que tu le penses tu peut faire de la magie sans baguette et tu as tous les animagus qui peuvent imaginer et tous sa sans entraînement et si je sais tous sa ses que tu as une sœur qui est a Salem et je les rencontrer et on est vite devenu ami je vais lui demandé si elle peut se faire transférer d'école pour que tu puisses la raconter et qu'elle puisse te rencontrer je suis sur que sa va lui faire plaisir

ok sa me fait tout un choc d'apprendre sa sur sa famille alors qu'on ne sait rien mais maintenant j'ai plus de raison a en vouloir a dumbledore pour m'avoir cacher la vérité sur moi et ma famille mais une chose et sur c'est pas de sa que tu voulais me parler n'est ce pas?

oui tu as tout a fais raison mais c'est de la façon que tu vas le prendre qui me fais peur

dit moi le on va voir sa doit être moins pire que se faire cacher des chose dur sa famille et de toute façon je vais avoir une discussion avec le directeur demain après les cours

ben voilà c'est dure pour moi de te le dire alors je me jette à l'eau nos parents aurais voulu nous marier de force mais nos pères étaient contre sa alors ils nous laissent le choix de sortir avec qui on veut et comme je tes revu je me demander si je pouvais sortir avec toi?

bien sur depuis que je tes revu sur le chemin de traverse c'est plus que de l'amitié que je ressent pour toi ses de l'amour

il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour pas la faire peur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout d'abord timide mais après leur baiser devient plus passionnément et ils durent se détacher difficilement pour pouvoir reprendre le souffle et harry dit si on aller rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle il doivent nous attendre?

ok allons y en lui prenant sa main. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle les portes étaient fermé alors ils poussèrent la porte ensemble et tous les élèves les regarda et ils voyaient les deux les mains liées et les deux tourtereaux allèrent s'assirent à leur table et tous les personnes de leurs tables les félicitèrent a part une qui étaient jalouse et harry s'en aperçu et alla lui demander de sortir une minute pour pouvoir parler juste tout les 2 et il dit sa a jess en lui donnant un dernier baiser et ils sortirent de la grande salle et quand ils arrivèrent dehors harry dit : je peut savoir c'est quoi ton problème?

Oui je suis jalouse parce que quelqu'un ta pris avant moi tes content maintenant dit ginny

Oui mais nous on se connais que depuis 5 ans, alors qu'elle je la connais depuis que je suis bébé et arrête de faire ta crise de jalousie bon je retourne avec les autres dit harry un peut tanner de voir des crise de jalousie pour rien et il laissa ginny là qui pleuré et partie en courant dans la son dortoir et harry rejoignit les autres dans la grande salle il croisa sur sa route le directeur lui dit : harry j'aimerais sa pouvoir te parler avant que tu rejoignes les autres

bien sûr je vous suis

et ils partirent vers le bureau du directeur et quand ils arrivèrent la gargouille les laissa monté et ils allèrent s'assirent albus derrière son bureau et harry devant et le directeur dit : alors harry sa va?

oui mais je ne voudrais pas être ici mais de toute façon j'avais a vous parler je viens reprendre l'épée de Godric parce qu'elle m'appartient maintenant et je connais maintenant tous l'histoire sur ma famille et que je connais un sort très puissant qui peut m'aider a faire quelque chose mais pour sa il me faut l'épée de Gryffondor

et tous au long de l'histoire albus avait blêmit parce qu'il venait d'attendre et il demandait qui aurait pu lui dire sa mais quand il essaya de pénétrer l'esprit de harry il en était incapable de les franchir et il dit :bon tient prend la elle me sert a rien de toue façon mes se que je n'arrive à comprendre comment tu as fait pour pas que je lise dans tes souvenirs

sûrement une autre protection parce que je n'est pas pratiquer de l'été et si vous avez rien d'autre a me dire je vous laisse.

Quand harry arriva dans la salle commune il remarqua qu'il restait juste Hermione et que les autres étaient déjà tous coucher et hermione se retourna elle vit que c'est harry qui viens de rentrer avec une épée dans la main elle dit : je veut savoir pourquoi j'ai retrouver ginny en pleure dans le dortoir?

elle m'a piquer une crise de jalousie parce que je sortais avec quelqu'un et elle ma dit que je la connaissait pas depuis longtemps et sa c'est faux parce qu'on se connaît depuis que je suis bébé et je lui et elle ma demander de sortir avec et j'ai accepté

ok je comprend tous maintenant, alors pourquoi tu reviens avec sa de chez le directeur

parce qu'elle m'appartient c'est une partie de mon héritage bon je te laisse je suis fatiguer bonne nuit mione dit il en ballant

ok bonne harry

et il allèrent se coucher chacun dans leur dortoir.


End file.
